The Meeting of the sons: Ryu and Hayashi
Trying to stand alone Hayashi was sitting by the fireplace, admiring the ice blue sword that hung above. The metal shone as though it weren't of this world, and truth be told, it wasn't. The blade belonged to Hayashi's father, and it was forged in Hell, under the orders of Bael. Even though Hayashi didn't understand what the sword was, or what powers in contained, he knew better than to touch the cursed weapon. His mother told him horror stories about the demonic world, and the core of Hell itself, where Bael now lies. "Hayashi, what are you doing?" Loran called from the next room, noticing her son was as calm and quiet as a graveyard. "If you even think about touching that thing, you won't like me, and that's for your own good." Aki and her son were walking towards the door as she knocked. Loran walked to the door, trying not to worry about her son's crazy obsession with Shinjitsu Zai-no. As she opened the door, a friendly face greeted her. "Aki! I'm glad to see you're ok. And who's the kid? Don't tell me, he's yours?" "Guilty, This is Ryu Martinez, Ryu this is one of my and your father's old friends Loran say hi." Aki said as the young kid was hidding a bit behind Aki. "H-hello." Ryu said as he looked at her. "Hello. So, what brings you to our little slice of Hell?" Loran smiled as she spoke, glad her friend was here. Hayashi howerver, was still staring at the worst thing that his father could have left behind. It held some sort of sway over his young mind, and he didn't understand why. "Well truth is, after traveling forever we've finally decided to settle down and make a normal life here or well semi-normal." Aki said smiling. Ryu looked around and then saw Hayashi and went a little bit closer to see what he was looking at then looked up and saw the sword. "Oh, hello. You ever see something so scary, yet so inviting? But enough about that from me, I'm Hayashi, who're you?" The young Hanyo stood up, slowly looking away from the sword on the wall. "I'm Ryu and I'm guessing that used to belong to your father?" Ryu said as he looked at him. Loran looked at her old friend, sadness evident on her face. "I can't take it anymore. Everyone thinks I'm unbreakable, but after losing Shade, I broke down, and the fact he's most likely burning in Hell right next to Bael, it's a little over the edge." Hayashi smiled, "Yep. that sword once saved the world from a Hellish horde, and it saved my dad from dying, to be honest." "Yeah I know, my father was one of the people who knew your dad he actually called him his brother even if they weren't related." Ryu said smiling. Hayashi stopped smiling, the thought of what he did still sharper than any blade. "I wish I could have saved him, but I couldn't even defend myself. It ended because I understood what I was born to do, but now, I'm not sure." "My father always told me that you can make your own destiny and I know you can find your's so don't give up hope." Ryu said smiling. "What's destiny? I was born to kill a man who I wished I could have met. But no, I have to be the killer, and not the son. It's the same as Judas, he had to betray a Man who did nothing wrong, and then his life went down the crapper really fast, if you ask me." Hayashi grimly spoke, his demonic temper flaring out as it was wont to do after that day. Loran felt Hayashi's spirit pressure darken, and she knew something was wrong. "Aki, how about we go get some coffee or something?" "Sure." Aki said as she could also tell the darkness. "Who says?" Ryu told him as the energy around him started to change. Hayashi let the power consume him, and yet was able to control it. "I saw him, just before my own sword took his life. He swore that no one else could have done it, so what does that tell you? I'm nothing! All I am, everything I wanted to be, all a lie, all made to keep me under control. Tell me, how does that seem like my life was my own?" "Because even with all that you continued to live the way you wanted to, you're a good person I can tell and you have a good heart." Ryu said. Hayashi's spiritual pressure returned to normal, but he still felt the anger influencing his choices. "I never asked for this. I never wanted to be what I am, but I can't change it, even if I wanted to." Loran felt the energy fade away, and she smiled, knowing Hayashi was calm once again, but his demonic mind reading power, through it's one weakness, revealed that he was still upset. "Yes you can, I know you can and I will help you if you let me." Ryu said as he extended his hand for a shake and smiled at Hayashi. "Thanks, I just, don't know anymore. I always thought that my life was mine, and to have it all broken like glass, it's not a good feeling." Hayashi turned away, not wanting to cry in front of his friend. "Share those feelings with me, I will take your anger, your sorrow, and make it my own to help you my friend." Ryu said smiling at him. "I'd kill you with my emotions. But I'm glad you want to try, It makes me feel somewhat better." Hayashi stopped acting melodramatic, the hurt that he felt fading. "Haha, trust me I can handle them." Ryu said laughing. "Thanks. I have all these friends who are trying to save me, but I keep slipping further down. I think I understand that now." Hayashi smiled again, as though he never snapped in the first place. Ryu extended his hand one more time and smiled waiting for a shake. Hayashi shook hands with his new friend, no longer afraid of what laid ahead. "I'm sorry for snapping like I did." "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad we're friends now." Ryu said smiling and laughing. "Yeah, me too." Hayashi smiled. "So, did your dad ever tell you anything about mine?" "Yeah, he always told me he was a good man who had problems in his past but he was one of the few people that you could trust." Ryu said smiling as he sat down on the couch. "Trust? Yeah, that's not the same story I got. Mom called him a back-stabbing, lying, two faced, prick, but would always say she loved him. That's not the kind of guy I would trust, if you ask me." Hayashi looked over at the sword on the wall. "But, as far as hating the man goes, I've got it covered." "Haha, I understand hey what do you say we do something?" Ryu asked smiling. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hayashi grinned, ready for anything. "Um..... I don't?" Ryu said with confusion. "Ah, well. I was hoping to fight you. After all, I'm still learning how to control my Shikai. As for Bankai, it's too confusing for me." "Are you sure? I really don't like fighting with friends it gets personal and things are said in the heat of the moment." Ryu said with caution. "You sure? How often is it you see a demon running around?" Hayashi asked, both to provoke Ryu, and to see how many demons have escaped Hell. "None really but sure we'll have a sparring match, mom can we have a sparring match?" Ryu asked Aki who was sitting in the kitchen. "Um.. Alright but I'll be outside making sure nothing goes wrong." Aki said standing up. "Mom, is it ok?" Hayashi said, manifesting his Zanpakto, a rare trait, much like his father. Loran smiled, nodding her head. "Just try not to go overboard, ok?" That made Hayashi smirk, but other than that, he appeared calm. "Don't worry Mom. I can control myself." Ryu went to the back yard as he streached and drew his sword out and smiled,"I hope i can stay in control battle always makes my inhearted lion instincts come out." Ryu said smiling as he stood in fighting position. Hayashi used Kogeru to appear a short ways away. "As for me, my demonic side is quite destructive. Now, come at me!" Hayashi taunted. In his mind, the land turned to a giant chess board, with himself at his A6, and Ryu at G4, clear across the field, and two spaces to the left.